


snip snip

by sunflower_8



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Crack, Izuru Kamukura Does Not Want A Fucking Haircut, M/M, SDR2 Spoilers, Somehow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:28:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23437702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunflower_8/pseuds/sunflower_8
Summary: someone buy me lemonade. i dislike lemonade.(or, a thrilling drama about kamukura receiving a haircut, written around four months ago and only now make a stellar debut)
Relationships: Kamukura Izuru/Komaeda Nagito, Kamukura Izuru/Nanami Chiaki
Comments: 12
Kudos: 33





	snip snip

KAMUKURA KAMUKURA YAS Q U E E N entred he shop, loooking arund w/  **intent.** he frown. he beginn to walk to the chair, mumbling undre his breathe “i hat hinate. grr.” he artciluaded “damm him at his spikey har. grr.” he statde n sitted in char. he herd a prson apprach and immediantdly hisssed. she hissed back, hr majstic burple har flying behind her. “no its dark muave w/ hot undertons becuz i’m quirky” she anwserd w a angrey tone. the emo boy from erly 200s hissed again, and she cri SUDDNLY oMG !!!

izzy grr n gesturd 2 th scissors. the cRazy lady movd scissors n went snip snip. izzy cri a LOTT more thn whn his gf died n then didn’t n then did izzy’s mker is indecisive. sddenly izzy detecc DAGNER and STOOD. “no dont do that senpai” izzy trned and screm “ONLY KOKONUT CN CALL ME THAT”

“who is-”

“crzy boy who boig gae”

“o”

:0

oh waitt, viglaintie senzes !! kasmsukrsua dartd t2 dooor and thru opn n SCREM. it brok tokokokokoko eardrm, sad.

the bad ppl saw kamakbura cnd twadd like ohHHHH and they ran byt hev chased ghm thru the WODS. it was scawwy bjt bad guy fell but wait,,,

it was hinate !!

“gt snip snip damit “ he said whth sad tine. he cru 

“ok” kamakurakun repled n he got snip snip.

thank fuck we’re done. 

**Author's Note:**

> reviews from professionals.
> 
> celestial_nova: what the fuckass  
> person who has a name: i don’t eve- I DIED IN SNAKE  
> my friend (wow i have friends): “he cru” honestly me too me too  
> toxic pineapple: HDHDBDVDHDD WHAT IS THAT SNIP SNI0


End file.
